desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mary Alice Young
"My name is Mary Alice Young. When you read this morning's paper, you may come across an article about the unusual day I had last week. Normally there's never anything newsworthy about my life. But that all changed last Thursday. Of course, everything seemed quite normal at first. I performed my chores. I completed my projects. I ran my errands. In truth, I spent the day as I spent every other day: quietly polishing the routine of my life until it gleamed with perfection. That's why it was so astonishing when I decided to go to my hallway closet and retrieve a revolver that had never been used." ~ Mary Alice Young Biography Mary Alice is the most mysterious of the housewives because only bits and pieces of her story are known. A loving, doting wife and mother who was generous to her family and neighbours, she was the last person any of them expected to commit suicide. In death, Mary Alice sees things she would not have seen in life: her friends' vulnerabilities, lies and secrets. She doesn't judge them so much as love them more because of their foibles, pitying them for the ways they manipulate and hurt those they care about most. Although deceased since the first episode, Mary Alice continued to have a leading storyline throughout the first and second seasons of the show, with the story being led by her husband and son, Paul and Zach Young respectively. Season One In the first scene of the pilot episode, Mary Alice introduces herself, then proceeds to go inside her house, reach for a gun, and shoot herself in the head. After finding a blackmail note in Mary Alice's clothes, the leading women make a series of discoveries. She was being treated by Dr Goldfine; she once went by another name, Angela; and she may have had something to do with a baby that disappeared. Her son, Zach, begins to have flashbacks and is under the impression that he killed a baby named Dana, when he was younger. When Felicia Tilman comes to town and realizes she knew Mary Alice by her former identity, it's only a matter of time before the women learn just how much Mary Alice may have been hiding. In the first season's finale, the mystery of Mary Alice's death is revealed. Years ago, Mary Alice (whose real name is Angela) couldn't conceive and bought a baby illegally from a heroin addict, Deirdre. She then moved to Wisteria Lane with her husband and the baby to start a new life. The Young family's beautiful, happy life on Wisteria Lane was nearly destroyed when the woman returned, seemingly sober, wanting her baby back. After a verbal fight, as Deirdre went to reclaim her baby, Mary Alice stabbed her and killed her, as the child, originally named Dana and renamed Zach, watched. Mary Alice and Paul chopped up the body and buried it under their pool. Zach's father turned out to be Mike Delfino. Years later, when Mrs Huber discovered Mary Alice's secret via her sister, Felicia, who worked with "Angela", she blackmailed Mary Alice. In desperation, Mary Alice committed suicide. Season Two Mary Alice was the first housewife to move to Wisteria Lane, fifteen years before the show's pilot episode (the day Mary Alice killed herself). In the second season finale, Mary Alice appeared in the episodes in various flash backs, describing how she met the major housewives, the first character she met was Susan. Mary Alice rescued Susan after she locked herself in her moving van. The second character she encountered was Bree, who came to the Youngs house, with Andrew and Rex in tow. She made Andrew apologize for stealing a garden ornamental frog. She met Lynette several years later. Lynette and Tom were arguing over how Lynette was expecting twins and that it was completely okay for Lynette to punish Tom for not telling her that his family had eight sets of twins over three generations. Gabrielle was the final housewife to be greeted by the group. She and Carlos were only wearing underwear as they had just had sex when Mary Alice, Susan, Lynette and Bree walked in. Season Three In Bang, episode 7 of the third season, Lynette Scavo has a series of dreams about the last time she talked to Mary Alice, moments before she shot herself. Lynette tormented herself over not trying to save Mary Alice. After a hostage situation in which two people were killed and Lynette was injured, she had one final dream of Mary Alice. This time, however, Lynette tried to prevent something bad from happening by asking if she could help her. Mary Alice replied that she couldn't, but she could do something. She could enjoy the lovely evening that was at hand. Mary Alice, as the narrator, says, "This was the last time Lynette would dream of me, and for her sake, I am grateful." Season Four Mary Alice was not a prominent part of this season, but she was seen on various occasions nonetheless. She was seen in a flashback on the second episode of the fourth season called Smiles of a Summer Night In a flashback of Susan’s about the day on which Katherine Mayfair abruptly left Wisteria Lane, Mary Alice Young and Susan walk up to Katherine’s house, questioning her about why there is a moving van outside her house. Katherine tells them that she got a job in Chicago and refuses to allow Julie to say goodbye to Dylan. A crashing noise is heard upstairs and Katherine has been nervous and evasive. When Susan asks if everything is OK Katherine makes her excuses and tells them she is really going to miss them, shutting the door.It was mentioned that Mary Alice held the position of President of Wisteria Lane's homeowners' association, a position left vacant for four years (after her death) until Katherine Mayfair returned and insisted a new one (herself) be elected. Mary Alice makes her second and last onscreen fourth season appearance in the finale called Free in a flashback to the night before Katherine left Wisteria Lane. Whilst Katherine and Lillian were out, Mary Alice was babysitting Dylan and revealed that Katherine's then husband, Wayne Davis, had arrived and given Dylan a toy doll and a tricycle. Having no idea that Katherine was running away from her abusive ex, Mary Alice apologizes for any wrong doing as Katherine rushes inside with her Aunt Lillian to check on Dylan. Season Five Like the last two seasons, Mary Alice has no main storyline. The only milestone about her this year is that she has now been dead ten years (due to the 5 year leap). She makes her only appearance in Episode 13. At Eli Scruggs' funeral, Mary Alice herself recalls how she changed Eli's life. She remembers how one morning before he had any steady work, he approached her and introduced himself. Initially commenting that she doesn't have any work for him, Mary Alice changes her mind when she notices Eli is wearing worn shoes and had obviously fallen on hard times. She asks him if he will fix a vase she broke. Eli appreciates her sympathy and initially declines but Mary Alice is insistent. A few years later, now that Eli has found steady work thanks to Mary Alice recommending him to the women of the neighbourhood, Eli walks in on Mary Alice reading a note. Mary Alice tries to be upbeat despite the fact that something is obviously troubling her, and offers Eli the vase that he fixed for her a few years ago. Eli accepts and leaves, worried about her fragile state but thinking it best to leave her alone. It is then revealed that the note Mary Alice was reading is the one she was blackmailed with and that day is the one that she killed herself. An ambulance arrives and the neighbourhood shows up in force to find out what happened to Mary Alice complete with Martha Huber (the blackmailer) gossiping with other women about Mary Alice's suicide. Eli watches from afar and regrets having done nothing to stop Mary Alice's suicide. From that day forward, he makes a vow to not only fix people's belongings but their lives as much as he can as well. Mary Alice's role has decreased remarkably in this season as she does only make one appearance and does not appear in the finale. She also has no storyline. There is one episode in which she is not the narrator, thanks to the death of Edie Britt. Her role in this season is a lot like season three, when the same thing happened. Season Six Marc Cherry stated in an episode of the online series Ask Desperate Housewives that the November sweeps episode of season six will jump back in time to when Mary Alice was alive, and she will physically appear in the whole episode. This follows the pattern of Desperate Housewives having a very special episode during November sweeps, Such as season three's "Bang", season four's "Something's Coming", and season five's "City on Fire". Obviously, those episodes involve a: hostage situation, tornado, and fire. The pattern of catastrophes will be broken by this episode. Following the Five Year Jump, Season 6 will be in 2014, this will ten years since Mary Alice's suicide. Appearances Despite being deceased, Mary Alice's voice has appeared in every episode except two; Rex Van de Kamp (played by Steven Culp) narrated the sixteenth episode of season three, "My Husband, the Pig", and Edie Britt (played by Nicolette Sheridan) narrated the episode "Look Into Their Eyes and You See What They Know" in season five. In addition to this, she has appeared in person in ten episodes. Besides the pilot episode, where she commits suicide, she has appeared in flashbacks and dream sequences in episodes: "Pretty Little Picture" (1.03), "Guilty" (1.08), "The Ladies Who Lunch" (1.16), "One Wonderful Day" (1.23), "There Is No Other Way" (2.16), "Remember" (2.23 and 2.24), "Bang" (3.07), "Smiles of a Summer Night" (4.02), "Free" (4.17) and "The Best Thing That Ever Could Have Happened" (5.13). Marc Cherry has suggested that the seventh, and final season (2010-2011) would take place when Mary Alice was alive, in order for Brenda Strong to physically appear in all those episodes, however this idea has not been confirmed.This statement, however, was made when the original number of series stood at 7. It is now known that there will be, at least, 9 seasons, therefore this idea may be pushed back. 'Relatives' 'Blood Relatives' Son: N/A ' '''Daughter: N/A ' 'Grandson: N/A ' 'Granddaughter: N/A ' 'Mother: N/A ' 'Father: N/A ' 'Siblings: N/A ' '''Other Relatives 'Step-Father: N/A ' 'Step-Mother: N/A ' 'Ex-Husbands: Paul Young (Widowed) ' 'Current Husband: N/A ' 'Father-in-law: Mr. Forrest (Paul father) ' 'Mother-in-law: Mrs. Forrest (Paul mother) ' 'Step-Son: Zach Young (adopted) ' 'Step-Daughter: N/A ' 'Past Romances: N/A ' Young, Mary Alice